ituraxis_destined_ascension_blaster_informacionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaster informacion.
hey you kid im gonna tell you a secret you know blasters? they arent a bad thing. bUT tEH lOW dPS sO itS TRaSH11!!1!11!! l''ISTEN UP U PEABRAIN'' Argument 1: one of the main reasons blasters are so hated is because of the bad impression solar flare gives ok that has nothing to do with my argument but u get my point blasters have a very useful feature and that feature is its flinging properties, why you may ask, the "low dps" compensates to the fact that its flinging feature can be very useful bUt ITuRAXi i FLiNg mYSELF sO iTs tRASH11111!!11 ''now that is just an excuse just learn how to properly use the blasters.I myself ''mastered the way of the blaster so i now can do things like 1 shot mages or fling me to my desired location, i even learned how to kill 2 mages with a single click and trust me its EXTREMELY EFFECTIVE AT GETTING CASH. Argument 2: b''UT ITURAXI BLASTERS ARE NOT WORTH IT BECAUSE THEY ARE TRASH COMPARED TO REVOLVERS'' what first things first, one of the reasons blasters are """better""" is because of its high dps due to the dummys primitive system for example: they dont mind things like damage dealt over time but instant damage and therefore giving the ilusion of a very strong weapon though not at all.Blasters are very good at some things but things like that arent taken into acount by an ignorant gayminded fool. Argument 3: blaStER ArE BAD bECAUSE YoU cANT aIM WITh iT no they got fixed in a recent update bUT iTURDaxi tHEY ARE TRash beCAUSE THEy ArE sLOW aND ITS HARD tO dO A HEAD SHOT they are meant for close range and for big bosses the small ones gET FLINGED HARD Why should your first ascension weapon should be an ascension hyperblaster. this might sound stupid at first glance but think about it all the benefits the flinging mechanic brings such as you can fling bosses like mage to insta kill them or atleast push them far from you also if a boss gets too close the you will get flung, fleeing you from the boss (this is especially useful in admin bosses) ''also with a blaster you can farm cash very quick almost effortless making you get the ascension armor or the 'ascension drink 'quickly which is an advantaje over other weapons users blasters are affective agaisnt bosses and good for crowd control. Pair your blaster with an ascension edge or scythe '(i personally prefer the ascension edge ;3) 'to when you get flinged lunge towards your desired location ''(trust me blaster with edge and i get everywhere i want to ;333333333(also when you get flinged when you didnt want you can use the melee to get back where you wanted because they are pretty effective with that trust me ;33333333333333333333333)) '' also its pretty fun to use a blaster lel xd. not so long ago i was fighting ascension god and he all of sudden he walks towards the firecrystal mines.Nobody could reach him since the mines where blocked bUT I FLINGED MYSELF HIGH AND THEN LUNGED ME TOWARDS HIM WITH ASCENSION EDGE AND KILLED HIM AND GOT AN ASCENSION SHARD LEL 10/10 xdddddddd'' kthxbye